


Flist

by MrProphet



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Flist

Help me Friend List! You're my only hope!

So, my science teacher, Mr Flannigan, has gone totally Bizarro. He's set this bogus assignment to grow some kind of kooky seeds, and now they've sprouted these tendrils that snake across the floor and they're covered in thorns and I swear, tried to eat my dog!!! I can't cut them with bolt cutters and when I tried, the freaky plant went for me. I tried weed killer and now it's oozing poison.

What can I do?

(comment) (3 comments)

Sp00kygrrrl says:  
Wow! I can't believe you tried to kill that plant! Plants are, like, Gaea's perfect flowers and it's just doing what nature intended. Trying to cut it up is like using antibiotics! You're a planet-hater!

(reply) (1 reply)

JohnBoy387 says:  
Calm down, EarthGoth! Hey, Brad; maybe it'll eat EarthGoth if she gives it a hug.

(reply) (1 reply)

Sp00kygrrrl says:  
So gonna kick your ass!

(reply) (no replies)

\--

Doug1228 says:  
Have you tried burning it?

(reply) (no replies)

\--

RoseWillow says:  
Do not burn it.

Your science teacher is asking you to grow a Stygian Briar; it absorbs flames just like it does poison. You need to drown the roots; water it until the thorns begin to shrivel and then keep watering.

Unfortunately, Mr Flannigan is probably fully possessed by the Briars by now. The cold from a CO2 extinguisher will kill the Briar and force it out of him, then get it somewhere wet, like a pond. Oh, and watch out; your classmates may already have been possessed. They should be freed when the master Briar in Mr Flannigan is killed. If not, there's probably an older Briar somewhere; keep an eye out. 

Try the principal.

Oh, and maybe you wanna talk to your local Wicca. I guess that's Sp00kygrrrl.

Yeah.

Good luck.

(reply) (no replies)


End file.
